Sweeter Than Christmas Candy
by The Sabbit
Summary: At the first snow of the year, Ryou is delighted, but all Bakura can think of is how cold it is outside! A fluffy humor fic about Christmas time with the Yuugi-tachi. BR YY (JS maybe)


A/N: Well, its getting closer to the holiday season, and my love for Bakura and Ryou overwhelms me. So I decided to write them a fic about their Christmas time. My first shot at a R/B fluff fic, so be patient with me.  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned either of the 2 aforementioned characters, they would be tied to my bed, and I would make shows about them instead of writing fanfiction, and there would be yaoi romance galore on Yu-Gi-Oh. Flames will be used to roast chestnuts and marshmallows, considering that I have no fireplace of my own. -_-;  
  
Yami Bakura slowly opened his groggy eyes and pulled the down comforter closer around himself, wondering how it was possible for the temperature to drop 20 degrees overnight. Someone had left the blinds open over the windows, and the strangely bright light was shinning directly into his eyes. As he stumbled out of bed to close off the offending brightness, his eyes widened. The ground, the trees, the houses; everything was covered in white!  
Bakura raced over to his sleeping Hikari and shook him to wake him up. When that didn't work, he impatiently yanked the blanket right off the bed, sending the now shivering teenager tumbling to the floor. "Ryou!" he said impatiently, nudging the white-haired boy with his foot, "Ryou, get up! Something weird is going on!" The sleeping boy murmured something about "Five more minutes," but Bakura was persistent. "Get up, Hikari, something is weird outside!"  
Finally sitting up off the floor, Ryou looked up at his Yami, rubbing his eyes. "What are you talking about, Bakura?" he mumbled sleepily.  
"Look!" was Bakura's only reply, "Get up and look at it!"  
Eventually, Ryou got up off the floor and staggered over to the window. When he looked out over the white-covered world, he broke out into a grin. "It snowed!" he called over to Bakura, who was wrapping the comforter around himself.  
"What on earth is snow?" he grumbled, "Is that why it's so damn cold?"  
Ryou couldn't help but smile. Of course the Egyptian had never seen snow before, it never snowed at all where he came from, and last year it hadn't snowed at all, so he never had a chance to see any. He'd probably heard about it, at least. "Snow is frozen rain, Bakura," Ryou explained with a smile on. Bakura looked baffled, but Ryou just smiled again. "Don't worry, I'll explain it all later. School must have been cancelled; the roads are covered, so my guess is the whole group's going to get together at Yugi's place or something. I'm going to take a shower, when I'm done, we'll get dressed and call the others, ok?" Bakura nodded and left the room to go down the hall to the other bathroom to take his own shower, steaming hot to get rid of the all-pervading chill in the house.  
  
When they both at last were done and dressed, Ryou called Yugi's house. "Yugi? Hey! Did you see outside yet?"  
"Yeah, we're off school for sure! And Jounouchi says that even if we're not, he's not going to school anyway."  
Ryou smiled. "Of course not. Honda, too, right?"  
Yugi nodded at his house, "Yup. Got any plans?"  
"I was hoping we could all meet at your place like usual."  
"Ok, then, I'll call Anzu and everyone else. Maybe Kaiba'll come, too."  
"If he isn't too busy," Ryou said with a grin. "Maybe he'd come for his Jounouchi-kun anyway."  
"Alright, come over in a half an hour, I've got to convince Yami-kun that the snow won't hurt him."  
Ryou smiled. He could just picture the pharaoh afraid to step out his door and sink into the thick snow. "Alright, Bakura will probably be the same way. See you later!"  
"Ja ne, Ryou." Said Yugi, and hung up.  
  
When he came out of the kitchen from using the phone, Ryou saw that Bakura was already dressed and occupied by crouching in the back doorway and sending random snowflakes to the shadow realm. It was quite funny except for the fact that the ones he missed were soaking the living room floor. Ryou smiled. "Bakura, what are you doing?" he asked.  
"They're attacking, Hikari," he said flatly, still zapping random snowflakes, still missing most of them. Ryou laughed, and turned away from him, going back into the kitchen to put some water on the stove for hot chocolate.  
  
Meanwhile, three neighborhood boys crept silently as they could through the snow. All three had been frightened or threatened by Yami Bakura, and they had officially labeled him as 'The crazy boy next door.' Now they, in their snow gear, snowballs in hand, snuck through the bushes lining Ryou Bakura's back yard as the Yami continued to zap the steadily falling snowflakes, taking careful aim. "FIRE!" the eldest yelled, and all three began to pelt the poor creature with the packed balls of snow.  
  
In the kitchen, Ryou was alarmed by a startled, angry cry from the living room. "Bakura?" he called as he ran into the room, only to be surprised by the sight of his Yami clumsily trying to dodge snowballs being pelted at him mercilessly and screaming Egyptian curses at the top of his lungs. Ryou quickly raced to his aide, slamming the door to further attacks. Bakura stood panting and snarling under his breath. Ryou looked around at his living room, quite distressed. "Oh, Bakura, my floor! My furniture!" he gripped, looking over his snow-covered home.  
"It wasn't me!" he shouted angrily, pointing at the closed door, "It was those brats from down the street!"  
"Oh Bakura," Ryou whined one last time before sighing resignedly. "I'll get the mop," he finished. "You go get dressed," he called from inside the closet, "We're going to Yugi's house as soon as our hot chocolate's done."  
  
Eventually, Ryou managed to mop up the mess in the living room and get Bakura to calm down long enough to drink his hot chocolate without burning himself. After that, Ryou tried to get Bakura into a new snowsuit he had bought for him, but the Yami blatantly refused.  
"There is no way I'm stuffing myself into that constricting vinyl ball of fluff."  
Ryou had to settle for several layers of clothing and a scarf, hat and gloves. Finally they were out the door, Ryou contentedly dragging his new sled behind him, Bakura casting it dark glances. "It's a sled," he explained. "You ride on it down the snowy hills." Bakura scoffed, but looked a bit more interested.  
  
As they neared Yugi's house, Ryou began to look around cautiously. Bakura noticed, but decided to ignore him. He was about to comment on how foolish his Hikari must look, when he heard him shout, "DUCK!" and another snowball hit him square in the face. Letting out an angry snarl, he turned to see who had thrown it.  
Jounouchi Katsuya and Kaiba Mokuba were leaning against the Kame Game Shop, laughing hysterically. Bakura snarled viciously and picked up a handful of snow and chucked it in their direction. The boys easily dodged, but not before pulling faces at the enraged Yami.  
Ryou was walking calmly toward Yugi and his Yami, using the sled as a shield from the flying snowballs being thrown by Honda, Jounouchi, Bakura and Mokuba. "Ohayo, Yugi," he said with a smile.  
"Ohayo Ryou-kun. Ready for some great sledding?" Ryou nodded.  
  
"Have you found a good spot?" he asked.  
Yugi nodded. "Yup, Seto's got a lot of good hills on his property. He's not coming, but he said that as long as we watch Mokuba, we can stay all day if we want." Ryou brightened at this.  
They began to walk, and soon they got there with little bloodshed between the warring boys. All was good until Bakura tackled Jounouchi to the ground and smashed a ball of snow in his face, giving Jou a frozen nose and a mouthful of snow. After that, things cooled down a bit.  
  
Finally they got to the Kaiba grounds, and Mokuba raced to show them all the best hills. "Over here!" he called out, bringing them to what very well appeared to be a mountain slope. Yugi and Ryou stared in open awe, while the others looked approvingly. Yami and Bakura just looked curiously, not fully aware of the amazing slope's potential. All Bakura knew was that someone would roll for a very long time if they got pushed down that slope.  
Yugi finally called out to his Yami in excitement, and Ryou did the same. "Come here, he called, and Bakura reluctantly complied. Ryou laid the sled out on the ground and told his Yami to sit on the back end. "Why do I sit in the back?" he asked peevishly.  
"Because you're bigger than me," Ryou explained patiently, sitting down in front of him. "Now put your feet in the places for them.right there, yeah," he instructed as Bakura moved his feet to their places. It was a long plastic sled, made for two, so it was rather cozy when they finally got situated. Ryou almost blushed when he thought of this, but it was unnoticeable due to his cheeks already being rosy from the cold. "Give us a push, Jounouchi!" he called out as Bakura looked confused at him.  
"Wait, we're not going to-AH!" he cried as Jounouchi gave his back a good shove from behind.  
Panicking, Bakura grabbed his Hikari as they flew down the mountainous slope and screamed. Ryou shrieked in excitement as they sped down. "Calm down, Bakura-kun!" he laughed aloud, "We'll be fine! Isn't this great!"  
Bakura could barely respond. As they fell, he grew both calmer and more short of breath, it was truly thrilling to watch the world fly by like this. Then he looked ahead and began to scream again, this time for another reason. "R-R-Ryou-kun!" he shouted.  
"What is it, Ba--AH!!" he screamed as he turned and saw the tree directly in their path. "SWERVE!" he shouted, throwing his weight to one side. Bakura did the same, either out of instinct or ability to follow orders, and they both tumbled out of the sled and harms way. The sled toppled over, rolling down the rest of the mountainside, whist Bakura and Ryou rolled off to the right. They landed like a heap of kittens, all tangled up, unable to figure out which arms were theirs and which way was up.  
Finally, Yugi and Yami reined their own sled up nearby them and helped them come untangled. "Are you guys alright?" asked little Yugi, as Yami stood by smirking at Bakura, who stuck his tongue out at him. Ryou nodded.  
"Hai, arigatou, Yugi-kun," he panted. Bakura merely sat down glaring at them all, until he finally cracked up laughing.  
They all just stared at him for a moment, until he gaspingly explained," Oh god, that was-it was all-and we were like, 'ahh!'" he managed to choke out before falling on his back in the snow, still hysterical. "God that was scary!" he finished, still laughing.  
Ryou smiled, too, and soon the four of them were laughing in relief. "You mortals are all crazy," Bakura finally said, "Who came up with this 'sled' thing?"  
The two boys shrugged, looking from their Yamis to each other. Without even waiting for an answer, Bakura got up and started down the mountainside after the sled.  
  
Then, he got a better idea and ran back up to where the three were staring at him and gave Yami a good SHOVE. The startled pharaoh began to roll down the mountain, Bakura running right behind him laughing hysterically.  
"Bakura!" called out Ryou despairingly, but the dark didn't respond. He just kept on running toward the sled, thrilled at the idea of another ride. At the bottom, he stopped running to pick up the sled, then began running again, this time up the mountain, to get away from the enraged pharaoh who had gotten up ands began chasing him. Ryou sat down on the slope and watched his Yami run towards him, grinning like a lunatic.  
"Get up, Hikari," he laughed wickedly, running by with the sled. Ryou sighed and stood up, gave an apologizing smile to Yugi, then raced after his Yami up the mountainside. Yami, not as physically fit as the tomb robber, had to stop running as he neared his Hikari, and started yelling vicious swears at the white-haired boy, who merely sneered without turning around.  
When they finally reached the top, Bakura dropped the sled, hopped on, and motioned for Ryou to do the same. Jounouchi, Honda, and Mokuba were off sledding on their own, having just as much fun as Yugi and the others, just with less violence and swearing. Bakura frowned and looked around, but no one was there to give them a push.  
Finally, he had an idea. He stood up and said, "Stay there, Ryou." Ryou did as he was told, nervously wondering what his devious Yami had come up with now. Turning around, he jumped, as Bakura's hands seemed to collide with the small boy's shoulders.  
Once they got to the point where the slope started, he grabbed the top of Ryou's arms and jumped onto the sled, crashing into him and giving them another boost of speed. Ryou squeaked, but then became too occupied by the world whooshing by in blurs of white, brown and green. Bakura screeched another swear at Yami as they passed the couple by, and Ryou called out shrilly to Yugi, who waved and laughed. Ryou glanced back at his Yami, who was having an awesome time, yelling all the way down the steep slope, holding onto Ryou with one arm and punching the air with the other.  
  
When they reached the bottom, Bakura laughed, grabbed Ryou's shoulders and rolled off of the sled with him. Ryou squealed, not liking the idea of getting a face full of snow, but they landed on their sides, and Ryou wasn't one to complain when his rarely friendly Yami got playful.  
Until, of course, Bakura rolled them over, and Ryou got a face full of snow anyway.  
Bakura laughed again as he stood up, brushing himself off, and Ryou pushed himself up. The small boy's face was now numb and rosy, and Bakura smiled down at him. The older one offered him a hand, and Ryou warily took it, cautious of more tricks. But Bakura just lifted him to his feet, smiling.  
Ryou, however, was not amused, and proved so by calmly looking around, then tackling his Yami to the ground. Bakura let out a started yelp as he landed on his back, sinking into the thick snow. It was Ryou's turn to smile innocently up at his Yami from where he had latched himself to the older boy's waist. Bakura growled and shoved him off, and soon they were wrestling in the snow like angry puppies.  
  
"Who do you think will win?" Yugi asked Yami casually as they started down the hill. Yami shrugged.  
"I dunno. Hey, how about instead of bothering them, we just go inside. Mokuba, Joey and Honda are already probably by some warm fire, drinking some of that 'Hot Chocolate' you like so much, Aibou."  
"Sure," Yugi said with a nod and a cute smile, and took his Yami's hand as they started up the hillside. They were a rather sweet sight, Yugi so small and cute, and Yami with his arms around him protectively as they walked together, Yami keeping the small boy from falling down twice on their way up.  
When Yugi turned to look back at Bakura and Ryou, the two were still at it, Bakura tickling Ryou as the littler one thrashed around laughing shrilly. Yugi smiled. They'd be fine alone.  
  
Ryou lay in the snow panting, a laughing smile still on his flushed face. Bakura had finally showed some mercy and stopped tickling the poor boy long enough so that he didn't suffocate from laughing so much. Bakura himself had been laughing, and for once didn't sound like an evil lunatic.  
Still as spontaneous as always, he stood and picked up Ryou, supporting his back with one arm and his legs with the other. Ryou yelped in surprise and threw his arms around his Yami's neck.  
"I'm hungry, Hikari, lets go get something to eat," he said calmly, starting up the slope. Ryou smiled and nodded.  
"Sure," he said, cuddling into his Yami's arms. It was a very relaxing stroll up, and Ryou buried his face in Bakura's neck to keep warm. He was just thinking how very sweet the older boy could be, when they reached the top, and Bakura dropped him into a snow bank.  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
[A/N: Awwww. how sweet. ^.^ want me to finish? Review!! And that may not work, because if you know me, you know I'm unmotivated and lazy. So if you ever want me to update, read stories by my IRL friend Anzu2 and review them, and tell her to threaten me with violence if I take too long. She writes mostly Rurouni Kenshin romancy fics, with some action in there. She's good. So good, in fact, that although she's relatively new on ff.net writing stories, she's got more reviews than I ever did in two years!!!!! *death glare* ^_^;; ok, I'm over it. I luv her stuff, really. But review mine too, if you liked it, or I'll feel lonely as a Yami locked in an item far, far away from their Hikari. ^__^ Apple Pie to all reviewers!  
  
((P.S.: 12 days until Christmas!!!!!!)) 


End file.
